Training a Kazekage
by thatreevesgirl
Summary: [Gaara x Naruto], YAOI, [complete] Gaara has undergone a lot of changes since the removal of Shukaku. Troubled with waning chakra reserves, the Kazekage visits Konoha for medical tests and finds Naruto training hard, now Gaara wants to be stronger as well
1. Chapter 1

**_Training a Kazekage_**

**_by thatreevesgirl/Lemon Drops (both me)_**

**_Chapter 1: Admiration_**

**_Warning: _**_Spoilers present if you aren't up to date with the manga scanlations _

**_A/N's: _**_A slightly different take on how Gaara would be after the removal of Shukaku_

* * *

Tsunade laid her hands on Gaara's abdomen, feeling and measuring the Kazekage's chakra levels, sighing and then shaking her head when she finished, "I'm sorry Gaara, but it's like I feared, you aren't sick, your waning chakra is from the removal of Shukaku." The Hokage continued and did a few more tests to be sure, pricking him with needles and performing medical ninjutsu with various hand seals, trying antidotes and different well-known chakra remedies before completely giving up and beginning to put her medical equipment away.

Both Temari and Kankuro eyed each other with worried expressions, because they had brought their younger brother to Konoha in hopes that the redhead's low chakra levels and inability to wield his full power were due to illness or shock or something, not a permanent fixture, which was now becoming the apparent reason why Gaara had been fatigued during the last month or so.

"Is there really nothing we can do for him, Tsunade-sama?" Temari whispered, tears dancing in her eyes, because she had seen how broken Gaara had seemed in the days since Shukaku's removal, but only in a physical sense. Gaara's seemingly limitless power now had nearly disappeared, and he held about the same chakra levels as herself. Temari was a feared kunoichi, incredibly strong, a jounin, and probably one of the top ninja in all of Sand, but Gaara had been special, extraordinarily strong by most standards. Now he was like she was, like Kankurou was—ordinary.

"It isn't something to be overly concerned about, Temari," Gaara whispered. "It's better this way. I feel well like this."

And Gaara did, because what the Kazekage had lost in physical power he had gained in emotional and mental stability. His strength was different now, because he was no longer tormented by the demon he housed, and the things which had once held him back were gone. It wasn't as if he lost the ability to wield sand or fight, because Gaara still had all of his skills, he just ran out of chakra faster, he was limited to the amount he could battle.

Temari patted her younger brother on the shoulder, physical touch being something they were able to do much more of these days. Gaara was accepting of others, especially herself and Kankurou. "I know Gaara, but I suppose you'll have to train harder with taijutsu now since your ultimate defense can be broken easier than before."

Kankurou snorted and crossed his arms, trying to seem uninterested in the predicament Gaara was in, but his worried eyes betrayed him, "I always told you that you should learn more taijutsu or puppetry."

Gaara smiled as Kankurou berated him and murmured a soft, "Thank you, Temari. Thank you, Kankurou. It's nice to know you are both concerned about me." Temari smiled back and Kankurou nodded slightly before turning away and staring at a wall, probably to hide the fact his eyes had been slightly misty since the moment Tsunade had confirmed their worst fears and more so now as his little brother was expressing gratitude toward him.

"Hokage-sama, would it be alright if I stay in your village for a few days?" Gaara asked the older woman, who was currently putting away her medical instruments, books, and scrolls.

Continuing her task, Tsunade nodded, and not missing a beat added, "Naruto should be off somewhere in the north training area, he's working on a new jutsu of his own."

Gaara gulped and tried to hide the sheepish look on his face, because he hadn't realized what he was thinking had been so transparent. "Do you think he would mind if I visited him?" the younger kage asked.

Tsunade picked up a scroll and wound a band around it, and then replaced a seal as she considered Gaara's question. Walking to her large office window and looking out she gave a small smirk and shook her head, "No, I don't think he would mind seeing you at all, in fact, I bet he would be very glad to have you visit him."

Gaara turned to his siblings, replacing his Kazekage robe and his sandals, "Both of you should return to Sand, I don't want it to remain defenseless while I'm away. I'm putting my trust in you."

Temari's lower lip quivered and she had to force herself not to cry. She had always teased Shikamaru for being a crybaby, telling him he was weak for acting so emotional during missions, but having Gaara like this was nearly too much for her. In the years since Uzumaki Naruto had fought her youngest sibling Gaara had changed so much, but it felt like that change sped up in the last month and a half, leaving Temari very proud of the young man he had become. "We won't let you down little brother," she told him with a warm grin.

Gaara nodded and returned her expression, a true smile, something he had been able to do more readily since the day of his death and resurrection weeks before. "I know you won't, Temari, and neither will you Kankurou, I'm sure of it."

Kankuro pulled a few kunai out of his hippack and handed them to Gaara, "Take care while you are up here, make sure that the Hokage sends you with escorts back to Sand since…" Kankurou scratched his neck nervously, he didn't want to say _'since you can't fight off attackers very well,' _so he settled on, "Because it's the proper courtesy owed the leader of an ally nation."

Tsunade slapped the young Sand jounin on the back and chuckled, causing Kankurou to turn a bright red as blood rushed to his cheeks since the Leaf leader was a very beautiful woman in his mind. "Don't you worry, I'll make sure I send the very best team of escorts with him," the Hokage reassured him with a bright smile.

Temari bowed and nodded, "Thank you for everything, Tsunade-sama, if there is ever a way we can repay your kindness, please let us know, but we must be on our way. Gaara, be safe, we'll see you in a few weeks." With that the two Sand ninja were gone and Gaara waved at Tsunade and also showed himself out, leaving a rather amused Hokage to sit and consider what kind of trouble her favorite blond brat was going to be in for, she had a hankering that it was probably going to be a doozy of a ride for him and that Gaara kid.

The Kazekage garnered more than a few stares as he wandered the streets of Konoha. Some were from admiration, some from fear, and more than a couple just out of general curiosity to why a foreigner was wandering the streets of Konoha alone.

"Gaara?" came the cheerful voice of a young woman from a nearby building, and Gaara watched as a pink-haired kunoichi ran to catch up with him. She smiled at him, inspecting him closely before saying, "You look well, Gaara, I'm so glad. Why are you here in Konoha?"

Gaara continued walking toward his destination, but was glad to have a companion on his stroll through Konoha, "I came to see your Hokage, she did some medical tests on me." Gaara left it at that, because Tsunade had mentioned that he should probably keep the knowledge that his chakra levels were depleted to himself and only divulge it to those that absolutely needed to know, and Haruno Sakura wasn't a person who made that short-list.

"Ah, I see, I take it that the testing went well, because you seem much better since the last time I saw you." Sakura smiled and reached into her pocket, "Would you do a favor for me?" she asked.

Gaara's face turned curious, trying to figure out what exactly the young woman wanted from him. "I suppose it depends, Sakura, what do you need from me?"

Sakura held out a small piece of iron which had been molded into a flower. Trembling as she handed it to the Kazekage, "Could you please place this on Chiyo's memorial stone for me? I would really appreciate it since I won't be visiting Suna in the near future."

This was one request the Kazekage could handle, and he put the flower into a pocket in his vest, "I will do it as soon as I return, are there any prayers you wish me to offer her, or things you would like me to tell her for you?"

Gaara watched as a single tear fell from Sakura's eye, running along the crevice of her cheek and plopping onto the dusty street below, "Tell her thank you and that I miss her, and I hope that someday we will have the opportunity to talk again," Sakura whispered to the Sand leader. "She was an amazing woman, I wish I could have learned more from her."

Reaching out and squeezing Sakura's hand, sending her into a bit of shock as Gaara nodded reassuringly, "She was, but so are you. Honor her memory by living your life fully." Sakura was still in a haze as Gaara dropped her hand and continued on his journey to the northern training grounds. "Would you show me where Naruto is training?" he asked.

Blushing and then pointing to a gate at the edge of town she replied, "Of course, I'll take you there myself, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara was quite amused and told his friend, "I liked it better when you just called me Gaara. You, Naruto, and your sensei played a large role in saving my life, so I would prefer if we stayed on more casual terms. It seems inappropriate for you to be so formal around me."

Sakura smiled, turning nearly as red as her shirt as she nodded in agreement. When had Sabaku no Gaara become such a charming young man? Sakura wasn't sure and she mused at how this was probably the true Gaara she was speaking to, and this person had most likely been overshadowed by Shukaku for many years. If it wouldn't have been strange (and probably a bit rude), she would have told Gaara how much she appreciated the changes she noticed in him. _Naruto, you did something right when you believed in him, _Sakura thought, _I should have known better than to have doubted you._

Sakura dropped Gaara off at the edge of the training grounds, waving goodbye at him as she left to go do some training of her own in a different field with her new teammate Sai. Gaara gave a slight wave in reply and continued his search for Naruto.

It wasn't going to be a difficult task to find where his friend was, there was a certain roar which resembled Naruto's voice coming from a nearby hillside. Gaara followed it and the sound of a waterfall to find the earth raised and two men watching Naruto's progress as over a hundred blonds stood shirtless upon the monument of rushing water and practiced a jutsu over and over again. Gaara recognized one of the men as Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's sensei, but the other man, the one sitting in the middle of a seal with meditation devices, was unknown to the Kazekage.

Gaara decided to continue observing his friend out of the way, though he noted that Kakashi glanced over in his direction, probably sensing him right away. The copy-nin glared hard at the bush with his uncovered eye and then smiled and waved at Gaara who ducked behind a tree. It was silly to hide, but it embarrassed Gaara to know he had been caught peeping on his friend. Sighing quietly the kage turned to return looking at the training his friend was attempting, but instead was met with Kakashi about a foot away from himself, impeding the view of Naruto's progress.

"Yo!" Kakashi told the younger man with a grin.

Gaara nearly bolted, and if he hadn't been Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna then he might have. Firmly planting himself in place Gaara nodded and welcomed the older man, "Hello, Kakashi, it's good to see you again."

The older man leaned forward and picked a leaf out of Gaara's hair and dropped it on the ground, "It is always a pleasure to see friends and allies, but I must ask, what are you doing here?"

Gaara reverted back to the stone face he'd used for many, many years with Shukaku and responded coolly, "I came to Konoha to meet with your Hokage, she told me Naruto was training here. Sakura showed me where you were." Had Gaara not been so used to the act of being disinterested Kakashi might have known just how flustered he was to have been caught spying on their training.

"Ah, Naruto always talks about you, so I'm sure he'll be very happy to have you visit him," the older man said pointing at the weary group of half naked men standing in the path of a waterfall. "He's been training awfully hard today, so it might be best if you return tomorrow morning. We'll still be here, but I don't want him to be distracted, and after he's finished I guarantee he'll be passed out faster than he can say ramen."

That was a little disappointing, but Gaara agreed to the stipulation, "You don't mind if I watch, do you? Or is it classified?"

Kakashi looked a bit perturbed by that, and considered the request carefully before answering, "I do hope I'm making the right decision by trusting you Kazekage-sama, it is important that this remain secret, but something tells me that Naruto will just tell you all about it tomorrow anyway."

Gaara nodded, "I would do nothing to endanger the lives of my allies," and after a moment he added, "Or my friends."

Kakashi placed his hand on the teen's head and ruffled Gaara's hair, something which unbeknownst to Gaara was actually a test, as he replied, "Well then I think you'll be rather proud of your _friend's_ progress."

Gaara didn't cringe at the older man mussing his hair, if anything it made him want to smile. He'd always seen the other children in the village getting a similar response from fathers, mothers, aunts, uncles, and older family friends. It wasn't necessarily the most dignified thing to do to the leader of an ally nation, but it was oddly appreciated. A small grin crept onto Gaara's lips as he whispered, "I've always admired Naruto's tenacity."

"That's a good way of putting it," Kakashi responded with a chuckle. "He has always been a rather stubborn knucklehead of a kid, but admirable all the same."

As Kakashi finished his sentence the roar of water rumbled, and both Gaara and Kakashi looked up to the waterfall to see Naruto slice through it with ease, the blonds jumping up and down for joy as he finally mastered the amazing feat. "Is that?" Gaara asked quietly.

"His wind affinity, yes, fairly impressive isn't it, Gaara?" Kakashi asked with a smirk. "You'll have to excuse me, something tells me that I'll have to intervene now."

Gaara wasn't sure what the older jounin had meant, but as Naruto's shadow clones began reassimilating themselves into Naruto he saw how woozy the blond became and eventually Kakashi had to catch him and carry him back down to their campsite.

"You really are an admirable person, Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said under his breath. He nodded at the thought and removed his pack from his back in order to make camp a few hundred yards from where Naruto was. The Kazekage had been eager to see his friend, but now he felt as if he had to do something worthy of Naruto before speaking with him. He was weak in comparison, so he would do a little training of his own while in Konoha, even if it was only meager taijutsu training. Gaara refused to let himself talk to Naruto until he felt he had also bettered his own skills.

Using his sand to carve several targets into the trunks of trees he smiled and flung one of the kunai Kankurou have given him toward it at blinding speed. The metal weapon lodged itself somewhere in the outer ring of the target and Gaara grumbled, "I really am quite bad at this."

* * *

_**(END OF CHAPTER)**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Training a Kazekage**_

_**by thatreevesgirl/Lemon Drops (both me)**_

**_Chapter 2: A New Sensei_**

* * *

Gaara practiced for a few more hours, finally satisfied after he'd begun to hit dead center of his target more times than not. Mostly he was just rusty with weaponry, but taijutsu…he wasn't just rusty with that, he was down right dreadful with any direct hand-to-hand combat. Unfortunately, to improve that he would need a sparing partner, something he lacked while here in Konoha since he had sent Kankurou and Temari back to Sand.

Gaara began practicing forms, being slow and deliberate as he tried to reacquaint his body with the different positions which he'd strayed from over the years. He knew them, he could even teach them, but if he were put in a one-on-one battle situation with Rock Lee as he was now, there would be no way he could compete. Gaara wondered if Naruto would be disappointed in him as well, because there weren't many people who he wanted respect from, but his friend was definitely among them.

Sighing deeply at the thought, Gaara knew that Naruto wasn't that superficial. There were people who would definitely respect him less if they knew about his waning chakra, but Naruto would never be one of them. Gaara began to pick up the forms where he had left off when a low, amused voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Care to test those in a real situation, Kazekage-sama?" Naruto's teacher asked with a grin.

"I don't think I would stand a chance against you at the moment," Gaara mumbled, returning his concentration to the poses and his posture, trying to make the movements as perfect as they possibly could be.

"And you never will if you don't practice against someone tangible, Gaara," Kakashi told him as he walked over and corrected Gaara's right hand and leg positions during a more difficult form. "Let's see what you have, then I'll help you."

Gaara was perplexed by the offer, because Kakashi seemed busy enough on his own, "Don't you have Naruto…" he began, but was cut off when Kakashi snorted and threw a punch at him which Gaara easily blocked.

"I have time enough for both of you, most of the training with Naruto requires patient waiting, so it would be nice to have someone to work with to help pass the time faster. I have to admit, waiting has never been one of my favorite things to do."

Gaara listened to Kakashi explain his reasons, and was a little confused by the answer. By all means and standards Kakashi, copy-nin and son of the famous White Fang, was the most patient teacher he knew, even lazy by most standards. "You never seem anxious or impatient," the kage rebutted as he blocked a few more blows.

"I usually preoccupy myself to keep my mind from focusing too much on what I need to happen. Just because I have good control…" and Kakashi landed a punch to Gaara's shoulder, "…doesn't mean I'm not a bit antsy while I wait."

Gaara stepped back and rubbed the now quite sore area around his right shoulder, nodding because he understood. Grinning a bit sadistically the Kazekage went on the attack and between blows asked Kakashi, "Is _that_ why Naruto tells me you read porn…so you can keep your mind occupied?"

Kakashi blocked every single punch and kick Gaara aimed for him, with ease, but not as effortlessly as the Leaf shinobi had imagined it would be. "I read porn because it is a darn good read, that and I don't have time for the real thing," Kakashi said as he slammed his temporary student into the dirt. "Most shinobi don't, Gaara."

Gaara snorted as he lay on the ground, counting stars created by the copy-nin. He muttered quietly, "Think of how I feel, with Shukaku, and as the Kazekage."

"No more Shukaku, one down, one to go…perhaps you'll find time now that your demon is gone. And remember you are rather young, Gaara, there is no rush to go find that perfect person quite yet."

Gaara found it easy to talk to Kakashi about the topic, and as he sat and looked up at the copy-nin there was an unspoken permission given between the two men, letting Gaara have the ability to open up the topic for further discussion. This was something Gaara was grateful for, because other than Kankurou's meager attempts at explaining the bird and the bees (as the idiot had put it) Gaara never really had anyone clarify relationships, sex, and anything which dealt with the realm of intimacy.

The world had opened up to Sabaku no Gaara in the last month, and he desperately wanted to try all the things which he'd been denied during his years burdened with Shukaku. His heart hurt at the thought of what he had to live through, the lifetime of hating and being hated, he was glad that was gone. _I wonder if Naruto has felt that same kind of pain? _the kage wondered in his mind. He hoped not, and Naruto looked as though he was a much happier person than Gaara had been, so maybe his friend had lucked out. Naruto was the only one who might understand all the things he'd experienced, the only person Gaara knew of who might have lived through that terrible kind of pain.

"Where do I start?" Gaara asked, his voice a whisper as Kakashi sat down next to him. Kakashi was used to talks like this, ones that were usually a disarray of curious questions about intimacy, but usually mixed with ones that showed just how emotionally distraught his students were. Sasuke had once had a conversation with him like this, and Naurto and he had many of them throughout the years.

"Start with what you want to know," the copy-nin answered, and ruffled Gaara's hair like he had earlier. Kakashi had noticed how much the boy had seemed to enjoy it.

"Okay…" Gaara continued, pursing his lips together and furrowing his non-existent brows in thoughtful consideration. After a few moments he sighed and added, "I'm not even sure where I would want to begin, Kakashi, when I think of people like that it feels so hollow, like they are far away and I couldn't understand them if I tried."

Kakashi shook his head, he knew that wasn't true, "Gaara, if there wasn't something plaguing your mind then you wouldn't be bothered so much by the thought or nagged by need, you'd simply ignore that aspect of life. You sitting here talking to me about it means that you _have_ considered it."

Gaara wracked his brain, he really hadn't, because there weren't any girls that had really caught his eye. He didn't have the urge to be closer with any of them, but he did want to be closer with people. "Maybe I'm just want more from my friendships, to be closer with those I already care about."

Kakashi was about to retort, '_Bullshit, you obviously have been thinking about more than your friends,_' when he revisited the thought. Maybe Gaara didn't want anything more than to be more intimate with those he was friends with. "Gaara tell me about your friends," the copy-nin instructed.

Gaara nearly smiled at that, because speaking about his friends was something he could do all day long, and Temari and Kankurou knew that firsthand. Of course talking all day about Naruto and a few others meant that he would say a sentence or two one hour, add a thought or more the next, and maybe tell a story about the blond while the three siblings ate their evening meal with one another. It wasn't that he blathered on and on about his friends, just that what he did say had meaning and was his focus of whatever conversations he had during the day.

"I don't have many friends," Gaara told Kakashi, "Not many true friends. I have a lot of acquaintances, and people who I do believe have the potential to be friends, but only a few I trust right now."

"The true value of any good friend can be measured with that test, so tell me about these true friends," Kakashi told the lad with a grin, leaning back on the palms of his hands and making himself more comfortable.

"Well, there are my siblings, who have always been by my side. I think I was too blind to see that before Shukaku was removed, and I suppose that after everything that has happened I also consider you and Sakura among my friends."

Kakashi listened and his chest puffed with pride as he was counted among the few Sabaku no Gaara considered his close friends, though he could already tell that by the way the redhead had opened up to him. Having Naruto, Sakura, and (once upon a time, long ago) Sasuke trusting him and confiding in him was nice, but those three and he would always have a mentor-student relationship. With Gaara, it felt like the young man had adopted him as an honorary big-brother or some type of family, something Kakashi was also severely lacking in like the Suna teen. Kakashi wanted to tell Gaara how nice the thought of having a little brother sounded to him, but it would most likely confuse the Kazekage completely, and Kakashi didn't want that. "Ah, but you are forgetting one, right?"

Gaara stared at the ground for a few minutes without saying a word and then murmured, "I could never forget Naruto."

Bingo! That is why Sabaku no Gaara didn't know where his feelings lay, because they weren't the kind a person was readily prepared for. Some days with the amount that Naruto went on and on about Gaara it was like the two youngsters were one the same unknown wavelength. Kakashi chuckled evilly in his mind, because the one thing Jiraiya-sama's books excelled in were the wars of forbidden romance, and Kakashi was a sucker for romance. "Tell me more about your friendship with Naruto," Kakashi said with a wink, one which Gaara didn't even see since a wink from Kakashi was often misinterpreted as blinking.

Starting with small, known facts, Gaara described his friendship. "He understands me, and the things that I've gone through…he inspired me to want more from life…he taught me that I deserve to be cared for…he's told me that I'm precious to him," Kakashi's eyes raised a little more at each factoid until Gaara ended with the one that sealed away any doubt in Kakashi's mind to where Gaara's true feelings lay. "Naruto is also very precious to me."

Kakashi hadn't known the kage long, but he was pretty sure that 'very precious' was translatable into, 'I really like him.' Kakashi was also positive that Gaara had no clue that he actually _liked_ Naruto in a way more than friends. Kakashi stood and offered Gaara his hand. "I have to get back to camp, I have to relieve Yamato soon, because we can't leave Naruto unguarded, his sleeps after his training make him dead to the world."

Gaara nodded, this was a good idea, because then he could see Naruto up close, but not speak with him yet. Gaara still didn't feel worthy of his friend, but he missed him very much and wanted to see him. Kakashi stopped and pointed at Gaara's pack, "And bring your stuff, I can't keep guard over both of you if you sleep this far away."

"I don't need to be guarded," the kage retorted to the older man.

"Ah, but according to Tsunade-sama, you do. I have the mission scroll right here to prove it," Kakashi replied, pulling a B-ranked mission scroll out of his pocket. "I received it shortly after your siblings left for Suna." Gaara looked hurt by that fact, but Kakashi didn't miss a beat and put his arm around the shoulders of the shorter man, giving them a light squeeze, "Don't misunderstand, Gaara, I don't usually speak with people I protect on mission assignments, this conversation we've had isn't part of my mission. Let's go find Naruto, and remember to bring your pack and supplies."

Gaara picked up his small bag and went over and grabbed the two kunai Kankurou had given him out of the tree he'd been practicing on. Gripping the handles of the metal weapons Gaara suddenly felt a bit nervous, but he didn't really know why and hurried to follow Kakashi who was already making his way back to camp.

As they walked, in a very, very unhurried way, Kakashi asked Gaara, "So you think Naruto is precious?" the copy-nin asked slyly, but the tone of his voice was so cool and collected that Gaara never had a clue to what he was trying to goad from the Kazekage.

"Yes, he is," Gaara thought for a moment and then added, "Naruto is probably my best friend."

"That is a nice thing to have, I'm sure Naruto would probably say the same thing about you," Kakashi told the younger man. Years ago that might not have been true, but recently things had changed a lot. Sasuke had always been the one Naruto was closest to, but watching Naruto lately made Kakashi see the changed direction of their relationship. Naruto wasn't necessarily aiming to save his friend anymore, his training was more about defeating him. The two rivals had always battled it out like that, but there had always been respect, friendship, and a brotherly bond between Naruto and Sasuke…that wasn't true as much anymore. Kakashi could see the mistrust and hurt in Naruto's eyes, as though he'd been betrayed one too many times by the Uchiha. Friendships, even the strongest bonds, couldn't withstand the kind of strain put on the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke.

If Naruto succeeded in bringing Sasuke home, Kakashi was sure it would be much different for the two, much less fun than the days of their youth, and much less trust held between them. That was why the prospect of Gaara taking and giving his friendship to Naruto so freely made Kakashi sigh with relief. Gaara was exactly what Naruto needed, romance or not. The copy-nin hoped that his hunch was right about Naruto, and maybe the lad had matured a bit in his years with Jiraiya and realized that Sakura probably wasn't right for him. He couldn't even have a crush on her the right way, always pestering her and annoying her to no ends (which Kakashi knew Sakura really found endearing as she now considered Naruto one of her closest friends, but still didn't desire him romantically). Passion, the kind necessary for good romance, was always found more between Sasuke and Naruto than Sakura and Naruto. Both pairings made Kakashi groan and shake his head. They were wrong, and both would end badly for Naruto, but Gaara…that made sense however one looked at it.

Right before they entered camp Kakashi whispered to Gaara, "You should always cherish those most precious to you, Gaara, because they are the ones who you truly _love_." Kakashi walked over to Yamato and greeted him with a "Yo!" as he relieved him of the guarding post.

Gaara overheard Kakashi telling the other man, Yamato was his name apparently, to go get some rest. The other man complied and eyed Gaara curiously as he left, waving as he went before disappearing into the dusky evening. _When had it gotten dark out?_ Gaara wondered, but other thoughts and questions took precedent over that in his mind, like, _what did Kakashi mean by that little precious/love comment?_

Kakashi stood by the campfire, warming his hands before sitting on a log. Gaara went over to join him and saw a person sleeping a few feet away. _Naruto?_ Gaara wondered, and then saw that it was indeed his friend, completely unconscious and snoring lightly under a blanket.

"You see," Kakashi started, somehow reading Gaara's mind (though it was more like just observing the completely confused teen staring into space), "There are different kinds of love. There is love for family, love for friends, and love for those you have a deeper bond with. Family love, I think you understand that now, don't you Gaara?" Gaara nodded and Kakashi continued, "Friendship love is kind of like respect, but it makes you very happy to have that person in your life." Gaara nodded again, saying nonverbally that he understood, equating Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto to that last category. Kakashi finished with, "Sometimes the last type of love stands alone, _but_ it is the best when it blurs with friendship love. The deepest bonds, those that you consider most precious, are usually a mix of the two."

Gaara's eyes grew big, he finally understood where Kakashi was trying to lead him, what the copy-nin had been trying to explain all along. "But…that's…" he tried to retort, but there was no arguing against Kakashi's philosophy. Gaara's heart understood and agreed completely every time he glanced over at Naruto. "Kakashi, do you think he would want to be with me?" Gaara asked, his eyes locked on the sleeping form on the ground beside them.

The copy-nin sighed and replied, "I don't know Gaara, that is a hard road for a young man to journey."

It was enough of an answer for the Kazekage, he didn't want to be a burden to his friend, no matter how his feelings had grown for the blond. Gaara's thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi continued quietly, "It's probably a good thing that Naruto likes the challenge of a complicated path, he's always traversing the roads most people ignore, because he knows they might be difficult, but they are the right ones. I honestly don't know how Naruto feels about you, but you should probably ask him."

"How do I do that?" Gaara inquired, the words tight in his throat as the clarity of the situation seemed to railroad him, his feelings and desires finally coming into focus. Gaara understood, he actually comprehended why Naruto was precious to him.

Kakashi pulled some food out of his bag and shared it with Gaara, at least being in Konoha allowed them to eat decently instead of using rations. Placing Naruto's share on the ground by the fire for him when he awoke, Kakashi smiled at Gaara and said, "Just be honest. If you do that I'm sure things will work out one way or another. I truly believe he will be open to the possibility, but be prepared if he only wants to be friends, Gaara. I've never actually questioned the boy too deeply on his preferences."

Gaara agreed and decided to focus on eating instead of talking, he was a bit spent from the long conversation with Kakashi. He also was playing the conversation he would soon share with Naruto in his mind, going over and over things he might say, and the things he _wanted_ to say. He would listen to Kakashi and be honest, so the first thing he would do was tell Naruto thank you for saving him, and from there it was all up in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Training a Kazekage**_

_**by thatreevesgirl/Lemon Drops (both me)**_

_**Chapter 3: Intimacy**_

* * *

It amazed Gaara how peaceful Naruto was as he slept. The Kazekage was mesmerized by the relaxed rise and fall of Naruto's chest, wondering if he too looked that serene when he slept. Sleep was a new and addictive experience to Gaara, something that he never allowed himself until Shukaku was gone, and even now seemed to be a strange, decadent indulgence rather than something necessary for his survival. There were times, like tonight, where Gaara just ignored his body's request for slumber and pushed through the tired pains of staying awake, seeing as his body reacted differently to lack of sleep since Shukaku was removed. There was something about the demon once housed inside him that allowed Gaara to go without the rest necessary for his body to recuperate and regenerate, but since its removal…Gaara's thoughts were punctuated with a long, drawn out yawn.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep, Gaara," Kakashi told the teen as he kept his one eye locked on a page of his dirty book, flipping it and chuckling lightly at the contents.

"Maybe you should find less questionable reading material, Kakashi," was the slightly snappy (mostly due to forced exhaustion) response from Gaara. Kakashi's face rose and met the young Suna leader's, and it was evident that he was trying his best not to laugh at Gaara's childish outburst. "How long will he sleep? He will wake soon, right?"

Kakashi's gaze returned to his book as he shrugged and added noncommittally, "He sleeps all night sometimes, sometimes he wakes in an hour or two, depends on the training I suppose."

Gaara got up and paced by the fire, the warm, amber glow licking at his features in combination with the night's dark shadows so that only bits and pieces of him could be seen clearly by Kakashi. The copy-nin knew that a thousand thoughts were probably racing through that warped little mind of the Kazekage, and he curiously wondered which of them topped the list.

"You do understand what being with him really means, don't you?" the silver-haired man asked as he dropped his book and stretched like a lazy cat, smirking all the while.

Taking the question in and considering it moment, Gaara looked at Naruto's sleeping form and answered, "It means he will be mine, like Shikamaru is Temari's."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose in amusement, the answer was rather ambiguous, so he still wasn't sure if Gaara truly knew what that meant. "What does it mean to have someone?" Kakashi asked the teen.

Gaara hadn't really thought about that. Gaara just knew he wanted Naruto to be his and only his, and in return Gaara would also make that promise of himself to his friend. Friends…after watching Temari with Shikamaru it was more than obvious that there was more detailed in belonging to someone than being merely friends with them, and Gaara understood some of those arrangements and additional requirements needed to have someone be yours, but some he honestly didn't.

As Gaara thought more about it he realized there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach which told him that he wanted Naruto so badly it hurt. Why Gaara hadn't noticed it there before tonight he didn't know, but he had a sneaking suspicion it had a lot to do with the evil which had been within him. Gaara wasn't confident about a lot of things in life anymore, but he was certain that much of the pain and malevolence which was formerly a core part of his personality was never truly his. Shukaku had molded him into a rather wicked weapon to wield upon the world, destruction being the foundation of the demon's desires. This was not part of Gaara any longer, no more horrible hatred, only a quiet sadness still remained. It was good that life had given him happiness as of late, because it was quickly replacing that melancholy, but it would always be there, a cornerstone of who Gaara truly was as a person.

"Confused about something, Gaara?" Kakashi asked knowingly, realizing that the tailspin the question had sent Gaara's mind into was probably almost through running its course.

Biting the side of his tongue, Gaara's thoughts traveled back to the question at hand, what it truly meant to be with someone, and the very first thing that came to his mind was how wanting to have someone obviously makes you worry…worry about what they think of you, whether they will accept you, worrying that they won't understand your plights and tribulations. Gaara knew most of those things he wouldn't have to fret about, because Naruto already accepted him and understood his situation, and he was fairly sure that Naruto considered him tolerable as a person at the very least, despite all the shortcomings and emotional baggage of his youth.

"What does it mean to you, Kakashi, to have someone, to belong to someone?" Gaara asked quietly, almost hoping Kakashi wouldn't hear.

Kakashi hummed a low, pleased sound before nodding, "Well, at least I know I don't have to lecture you about one thing…before you said you just wanted Naruto to be yours, and you never mentioned that you would be his, so I'm glad to see you understand it goes both ways. You did state something about 'belonging to someone,' and that is what you meant, right Gaara?"

Gaara nodded, "I want to be his as well."

"Mmmm, partnership, so important for a relationship to work, and not one-sided mind you, equal commitment, sharing in responsibility," Kakashi looked rather happily at his new pupil before continuing, "It also means there will be expectations that need to be met, not right away, but if you want it to last you might want to consider them carefully."

The look on Gaara's face which had been rather content a moment ago, now contorted into one of confusion, "Expectations?"

The copy-nin nodded as he looked up at the stars and continued talking, "Relationships are _more_, Gaara," as he tapped the cover of his dirty book. "You can be close with someone, be committed, and still not be in a true relationship. Every good partnership requires intimacy, and I'm not speaking of the more perverted aspects of it either. What does intimacy mean to you?"

Intimacy? Intimacy meant sex, right? That thought sent a rampant blush over Gaara's cheeks, and he turned away from the fire so that Kakashi wouldn't see. Kakashi had said that he wasn't talking about the perverted sense of the word, but Gaara really didn't know any other way of looking at it. "I thought it meant sex."

Kakashi tsk'd Gaara for his rather narrow and simpleminded view. "In your case I would say that you might want to consider that it might be everything other than sex."

"I don't have a problem with the idea of sex with Naruto," Gaara threw back, angered that Kakashi assumed he wouldn't be able to handle that. Gaara understood it, even the mechanics of it. Even when dealing with a guy Gaara wasn't baffled (thanks in great part to the horrid stories of Kankurou the great man-whore, who slept with anything and everything he could find).

Kakashi held back the need to laugh uncontrollably at how determined Gaara was to sound mature and knowing, and instead added his own opinion on the subject. "Ah, well intimacy isn't sexual, Gaara, it's emotional. Sex is emotional, no matter how much some detach themselves from that aspect of it. In a relationship it can be the pinnacle of intimacy, but not necessarily the most important part."

Gaara fiddled with his vest, trying to look preoccupied in order to hide the rather embarrassing question he was about to ask, he had really thought intimacy was a physical thing, not how Kakashi had described it. "What is real intimacy?" Gaara asked in a hushed, broken tone, clearing his throat when he finished the question and glared at Kakashi, demanding an answer from the copy-nin with his eyes.

Kakashi was truly amused now, this was the best paying mission he'd been assigned to in months, and honestly he would have done it for free had he known its entertainment value. He gave Gaara a smiling eyecrease, motioning for him to sit and calm down (because Gaara looked a bit perturbed by the whole discussion).

"The truest intimacy is to love a person so much that they are more important that yourself, I will not accept anything less for my student. He's had a hard life and deserves the very best that the world can offer him, which means he deserves to be loved. Can you allow yourself to fall in love Naruto, Gaara? I don't expect it to be there right away, but you have to be open to the possibility. This will not be purely physical, and you will not use him, or I assure you that you will be speaking with me."

Somewhere in the back of Gaara's mind a tiny voice whispered, '_I already love him_,' which shocked Gaara to no ends as he nearly stuttered as he replied, "I would allow myself to fall in love."

"Do you really understand love?" Kakashi asked in all seriousness, almost in a protective fatherlike way, because he really did want to press the idea that Naruto wasn't to be toyed with to Gaara.

"I understand, Kakashi, truly I do," Gaara replied as he looked over at the still sleeping Naruto, the expression on the Kazekage's face one of true adoration, which clued Kakashi in on the fact that Gaara's feelings for Naruto were already much deeper than the older man had anticipated.

Kakashi sighed, and departed one more bit of advice, "Then don't be afraid to show him that. Naruto is terribly lonely, even if he doesn't admit it. He has friends, but not the bond of love which irrevocably ties you to someone. You only find that with family and relationships between lovers…he has never had either, and whenever he has been close to gaining one or the other, it has been swiftly taken away."

Kakashi's mind wandered to the one person he thought would have filled one of those spaces eventually, either as a brother or a lover (seeing as Kakashi wasn't sure on either of the two young men's preferences). The only person who even neared the intimacy Kakashi hinted to Gaara about had betrayed Naruto, so the young man deserved to have someone better than Sasuke, someone who would put Naruto before him or herself. Sasuke put himself before Naruto, that was the main reason Kakashi knew the two would never work, because Sasuke was selfish, even before he betrayed Konoha. '_And I think Naruto would still love you…_' Kakashi's mind accidentally pondered, but maybe not if Naruto was presented with a better alternative, someone who would take Kakashi's advice and put Naruto before his own desires and needs, someone like Gaara.

Shaking away the thoughts of Sasuke, because the only purpose they served was to upset Kakashi, he turned to a more hopeful prospect, that being a nervous looking Gaara who was once again eyeing Naruto impatiently. Kakashi wondered when the Kazekage would succumb to his obvious need to poke Naruto until he woke up, which was a rather humorous thought to the Leaf jounin and he imagined Gaara bending over Naruto and poking him ruthlessly with one finger till Naruto was forced out of his dream state.

What Kakashi actually witnessed was much better, and rather endearing to an old, hardened heart like his, as Gaara went and sat next to Naruto. Gaara proceeded to tug the blanket, which was tangled and strewn aside by the snoring Naruto, up and over his friend as he tucked it gently around Naruto's body and then hesitantly and ever so lightly brushed his fingers along Naruto's cheek. Any doubts Kakashi had about the youngster were immediately put to bed as he called over to Gaara, "I'm going to take a perch up in that tree, I need to be able to scout the area better."

Gaara was still trying to shake off the panic of being caught touching Naruto, because for a moment he had completely forgotten about his guard until Kakashi said something and leapt off to a tree about fifty yards away, perching on a high branch while facing away from Gaara and Naruto. "Your sensei is a good man," Gaara whispered to Naruto as he caressed his friend's cheek again.

Gaara knew there was a very real possibility that Naruto wouldn't want him the way that Gaara wanted Naruto, so he took this opportunity (which he may never have again) to touch the person who made his heart thunder and his stomach queasy just by being in the vicinity of where Gaara was. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" Gaara whispered, "…I didn't know what I was feeling, I'm still not sure I do."

A clever thought entered Gaara's brain (one he was sure wouldn't work) as he leaned down and said clearly to the sleeping blond man, "If you wake up I'll treat you to that ramen stuff you like."

Naruto snorted in his sleep and smacked his lips, but didn't wake. Gaara was amused because he was sure Naruto was having dreams plagued with ramen right about now, not that Naruto would mind that, he'd probably welcome it. Dreams…sleep…Gaara tried to will them all away, but was woefully losing the battle with his own need to rest. Maybe just a nap would help, so Gaara didn't even bother returning to his bedroll, instead he propped himself into a meditating position, one which was very similar to the one he'd use when he needed to rest with Shukaku. Back then he could only sleep for ten, maybe fifteen minutes at a stretch, and never truly sleep, not like he did now. It was meditation, but it was also rejuvenation. Gaara hoped he could reach that state tonight because he didn't want to miss the moment when Naruto awoke, so he could talk to his friend about the discovery he'd made.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, any part of Naruto, or its characters. I only borrow them to make them do horribly silly things at no profit to myself. Please support the anime and manga we all love.

* * *

**_Training a Kazekage _**

**_by thatreevesgirl/Lemon Drops (both me) _**

**_Chapter 4: Naruto's Dreams _**

* * *

**_A/N's_**_: Wow, it has been a LOOOOOONG time since I have updated anything in the Naruto fandom. I'm glad to be back, and I'm working really hard on finishing up all my open stories. Onto the story! _

* * *

**_  
_**

Somewhere in a dream, on a cliff in the training grounds--which overlooked the entirety of the village hidden in the leaves--stood a young, blond man with wild, spiky locks, and a grin as wide as the horizon which stretched beyond this boy's beloved home. Naruto loved dreams like this, because it reminded him of why he was working so hard. He loved them even more when he realized that he wasn't actually awake. Naruto greeted his lucid dreams with open arms, and an open mouth. The youngster was never short of words in this world. He said what he felt with conviction, because no one judged or hated him for what he would say here.

In Naruto's younger years he'd used this place to properly confess his love to Sakura a thousand times, he told Sasuke how much his betrayal had hurt and how the asshole should just hurry up and come home, and he apologized to Haku and Zabuzu for being the catalyst of their deaths; there wasn't a word or thought that he held in his heart when he dreamt. That was why this place was so precious, and these dreams were more than mere dreams. This was Naruto Uzumaki's Utopia, and it was surprisingly much like his true home.

Even better than talking to people, was how they treated him. Here there was no Kyuubi. Here people who had died long ago were walking and talking and _real_. Here there were no monsters, but at times there was still pain. It surprised the teen how transparent the problems were in his dreams, unlike the real world's afflictions, therefore things were easily fixable. Naruto yelling at Sasuke had brought him home. Apologizing to Haku and Zabuza had been welcomed by the two dead shinobi, and Naruto liked going and visiting them in their small cabin on the west outskirts of the village. Sakura had dated him in this dream world for a short while, until he could see that her contentment would be elsewhere.

Speaking of the devil, or devils, Naruto thought as he caught the silhouettes of two people walk by. He laughed as he saw his dream versions of Sakura and Sasuke about ten yards away, holding hands, and as gleeful as two people could be. Naruto wasn't sure why his brain decided that their happiness was his happiness, but somewhere in the last two years he'd started seeing them meander through his mind as a couple. This was one of those times that there was pain. Not a sharp, aching pain, but rather the dull throb of a wound long healed, reasserting itself like a real injury would when it rained.

Sasuke waved at Naruto, a smug smile plastered on his face, and a moment later Sakura cheerfully and zealously joined in with him. Here Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were teammates and the best of friends; and as much as giving them up had hurt him, Naruto was grateful for the moments that he spent with the two of them. Their friendship meant such a great deal to Naruto, more than the real versions of the two ninja would ever know.

"On a date?" Naruto called out to the two of them.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura clasped her boyfriend's hand in hers, swinging it wildly before she shouted back, "We're going swimming in the pond by the big oak trees, wanna come?"

Naruto shook his head no, and answered, "I wouldn't want to intrude on yer date, so have fun." Besides, Naruto wanted to see what was new in his dream village. A lot had happened in the real world since he'd been here last in a lucid state, so he had people to talk to and things to say.

The last time he'd been in control of this world was before he'd gone to save Gaara, a time before his friend had died and been resurrected by Chiyo, and something about that whole ordeal had changed Naruto. He considered people and life even more precious, and his friends were the most important thing he had. Gaara had actually been deceased, so who knew how long it would be before he actually had another friend pass away; and this time there wouldn't be some secret, forbidden jutsu to bring them back. Naruto could intimately remember the searing grief he'd felt when he thought that he'd never be able to talk to his friend again, and even the memory still held a particularly dark feeling in his heart.

Naruto hadn't been strong enough to save Gaara, and in the end Chiyo sacrificed her own life to bring the Kazekage back. Naruto thought maybe his lack of power was a fluke, but then when he, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato had gone to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto realized then that he was still far too weak to save anyone. Sasuke had mocked him and told him how he held Naruto's life in his hands. Sasuke asked Naruto how someone who wasn't even strong enough to save a friend could ever become Hokage. The real Sasuke had taunted Naruto with that question, and sure enough, the only answer Naruto could find was that a person with so little power would never become Hokage.

So Naruto vowed to become stronger.

Racing toward the village Naruto noted all the people gathered in the streets. It looked like they were getting ready to have a festival. Leave it to his brain to create something so ornate and happy, too bad he wasn't quite this creative in the waking world (well, outside of battle that is).

Naruto stopped at a fruit vendor's stand and asked the old woman running it, "What's the special occasion?"

Her wrinkled lips quirked into a smile, showing off toothy gums as she proclaimed, "We got some visitors from Suna comin', and Hokage-sama declared it a holiday. Ordered us villagers to have a little fun ready for our guests when they arrived."

Naruto's eyes brightened at the prospect of who might be visiting his little dream-Konoha. He thanked the old woman for departing her knowledge and ran off to find the one person in his dream that was privy to exactly who was visiting today. After a few steps, dodging the crowds of people, Naruto took to the rooftops and managed to trip right over his team leader.

Kakashi was sprawled on a round bit of roofing, shade covering him from the warm, setting sun, and there was a familiar orange book in his hand. Kakashi wasn't who Naruto had been looking for, but he also knew that his brain always had a reason for presenting certain people to him. There was obviously something he wanted to discuss with Kakashi, or he wouldn't have gotten tripped up by the silver-haired man. "Yo, Naruto, I was just coming to find you. I was wondering if you wanted to get some ramen before the festival begins. Ichiraku's will be rather busy tonight after the festivities get started."

"You paying, ol' man?" Naruto said teasingly, making Kakashi's uncovered eye lower into a scowl. Naruto's sensei was only twenty-eight, and took great offense to being called old anything.

"Not with that attitude I'm not," Kakashi grumbled and shut his precious Icha Icha with a sigh.

"I bet you weren't planning on paying no matter what, you never do," Naruto complained, waggling a finger at Kakashi before crossing his arms accusingly at his teacher.

It was true, real world or dream world, Kakashi always found a way to weasel out of paying for ramen. Nine times out of ten it was Naruto stuck with Kakashi's bill if they ate together. It was probably why Naruto usually refused to be seen with his team leader whenever he went to Ichiraku's. Even the day that Naruto had his arms bandaged and Kakashi had fed him Naruto had been stuck with his perverted sensei's bill. Sometimes Naruto wondered if the real world was conspiring against him.

"I'll pay," came a warm, friendly voice, drifting up from below the two ninja arguing on the rooftops. Naruto was instantly calmed as he saw one of his favorite people in the whole world, dreaming or not, standing on the dirt street a few yards away.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted with gleeful adoration, hopping down and promptly hugging the Chuunin. "It's so good to see you! I have so much to tell you! Yes, ramen, now!"

Naruto had completely forgotten about the Suna visitors at this point, because Iruka was someone that he spilled his life to in his dream world. Since growing older, the real Iruka and he had gotten a bit awkward around one another, but here their relationship was everything it had always been. One of these days, Naruto vowed, he'd be old enough to befriend Iruka there just like he'd done here.

"Me too, Iruka-_sensei_," Kakashi said with a smirk as he appeared in a cloud of smoke on the street, a strange twinge in his voice as he used the honorific. Kakashi's arm was quickly draped over Iruka's shoulder, and Naruto could only look at the two oddly as he watched them. The blond teen couldn't help but wonder if this particularly weird turn of events was his brain's doing after Kakashi had told him "_I like you,_" innocently during training the other day. Those words had freaked Naruto out momentarily, until he realized that Kakashi hadn't meant them like Naruto had assumed the pervert had meant. Still, here, in Naruto's dream world, Kakashi was hanging on Iruka like they were something more than friends.

Iruka blushed and nodded slightly, before turning and attempting to remove Kakashi's arm from his shoulder and murmuring quietly, but very firmly, "Not in public, Kakashi." Naruto's eyes widened knowingly, and couldn't believe the strange little circumstance that his brain had thought up. Here, in his dream world, his teachers, past and present, were dating; or at least Naruto assumed this. He wanted to confirm his suspicions, and like everything in Naruto's dream world, he presented the question bluntly.

"Are you two dating?"

Kakashi's hand leapt from Iruka's shoulder and scratched his hair awkwardly, and Iruka's face flamed in an embarrassed shade of red. "Kakaski!" Iruka grumbled angrily, "See what you did, you promised that it would be a secret!"

Somewhere in the back of Naruto's head, he pondered, _but if you care about someone, why would you want to hide it? _He just watched as Kakashi tried to sputter some apologies, but was only met with the wrath of an enraged Iruka. Instead of trying to placate the Chuunin, he turned toward Naruto and answered very directly, "Yes, have been for a few months now."

Naruto still wondered why they wanted to keep it a secret, and so innocently he asked, "Aren't the two of you happy together?"

"Very," Kakashi told Naruto, "We actually have quite a bit in common. Iruka is a good conversationalist, a closet pervert, and probably one of the best partners I've ever…"

Kakashi was promptly smacked in the back of the head by Iruka before he could ever squeak out the words, "had in bed." That was apparently a little too personal for even the dream-Iruka to let slip to Naruto, despite their extreme closeness in this world.

"Why are you keeping it a secret if you are happy?" Naruto asked sadly. He didn't like people having to hide their happiness, because joy is something you should share freely.

"Oh, it isn't that big of a secret," Kakashi told the younger shinobi with a smile barely hidden by his mask, "We just didn't tell you because we weren't sure of how you'd take it. You've come across as a little sensitive about the topic when it was approached in the past."

Naruto was confused, the two dream-shinobi--Kakashi in particular--weren't making sense. "What topic?"

"Being gay. You seem to shy away from it, like you don't want to discuss those kinds of things. Kakashi and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Iruka told Naruto calmly, his eyes big and warm and filled with hope that this new information wouldn't upset his former student.

Naruto hung his head in shame, he never meant to have his friends feel they had to hide things from him. Yes, the thought of two men being together had made him feel uncomfortable in the past, and still managed to put him strangely on edge in the present, but never if it was two of his friends. "No, no, the two of you together doesn't make me uneasy at all. In fact, I'm rather glad that the two of you ol' perverts could find a relationship like this."

Iruka's brows twitched. First, because Naruto had called _him_ a pervert; and secondly, because said pervertedness was apparently a cornerstone of his and Kakashi's relationship in Naruto's mind. That disturbed the academy teacher, and waves of anger seemed to roll off of him. A warm hand was quickly kneading Iruka's shoulder, rubbing him soothingly as the copy-nin cooed softly, "Ah, Iruka, don't blame Naruto, he's right you know. You _are_ a pervert."

That earned Kakashi a fist to the top of his messy, silver head. It was one thing to be perverted, it was quite another to have those you love spouting their mouths off about it whenever they felt like it. After feeling the tender spot on his skull, Kakashi's hand promptly found a place on Iruka's lower back, and rubbed tender circles into the infuriated (and quite tense) Chuunin's skin. "Naruto, we just weren't sure how you'd take it. We won't hide it from you anymore."

A big smile crept over Naruto's face, glad that he'd accomplished something. Watching Iruka and Kakashi for a few seconds more, Naruto realized that in all actuality he was very happy for the two older shinobi. Kakashi continued to give Iruka soothing touches until he calmed down, even giving Iruka a peck on the cheek through his mask, which caused Iruka's face to flush again.

Somewhere in the very corner of his mind, Naruto actually pondered how cute the two of them seemed together. Naruto wondered if Kakashi in the real world was this affectionate, then he questioned if the copy-nin were even actually gay. Probably not, but Kakashi and Iruka together was heartwarming; and furthermore, if their two hardened hearts could find peace together, no matter their gender, then it made Naruto grateful for the dream relationship. It was kind of like when he saw Sasuke and Sakura together for the first time, it was almost a relief that his friends had found one another, and he wished vehemently that it was that easy for people in the waking world.

"Let's get some ramen," Iruka told Naruto with a smile, breaking the blond teen's train of thought. Hopping immediately to Kakashi and Iruka's side, Naruto and the other two shinobi headed for the ramen stand. They chatted and discussed numerous things on the way there, but it wasn't until the famous ramen eatery was in sight that Naruto remembered about the Suna visitors.

"Hey, Kakashi, who is coming to visit from Suna? Is it Temari? Kankuro? Gaara?" Naruto asked in rapid succession. The names almost blending together as Naruto spoke them quickly and excitedly.

"All three," Kakashi replied with a smiling eye crease, "So it looks to be a good time in Konoha tonight." Iruka nodded and wrapped his hand around Kakashi's gloved one, intertwining their fingers as they ducked through the door flaps of the stand. "Perhaps we can _celebrate_ later in private," Kakashi added to only Iruka as they seated themselves at the bar. Kakashi was answered silently by a harsh glare and a very slight nod from the academy teacher.

To change the subject, Iruka turned to Naruto and told the boy to order whatever he wanted. This made Naruto salivate, because in his dreams every flavor of ramen that could exist, did exist. He'd tried every single one at least twice, and could eat endless bowls of the stuff. Here Naruto's stomach was never hungry and never full, he ate for pure simple enjoyment, and that was a pleasing feeling to the ramen-lover.

"Miso ramen to start," Naruto shouted at the old man behind the counter, then grinned at Iruka. Naruto removed his forehead protector and shook out his unruly blond hair, running his fingers through a couple of tangled locks before making himself at least a little more presentable. Naruto shoved the forehead protector into his pocket and waited anxiously for his first bowl to arrive, which it did shortly after. Diving right in, and slurping up some of the noodles, Naruto couldn't believe how good the stuff tasted tonight. There was nothing better than eating ramen while spending time with friends. If there was one activity he wouldn't mind doing for eternity, it was this.

"Is this seat taken?" a quiet, murmur of a voice questioned Naruto.

Too engrossed with his food to look to see who it was, Naruto talked through the ramen in his mouth to respond a welcoming, "Mrpm, nnaa, pweez dake deh feed."

This was promptly translated by Iruka—who had more manners than Naruto—to, "No, Kazekage-sama, please, take the seat."

Naruto finished the mouthful of ramen he had, and turned to see the dream-representation of his friend. Gaara smiled a very slight, polite grin. He was dressed in kage robes. A kage hat was even adorned on his head. The dark circles under his eyes were lighter now, and there was a noticeable calm radiating from him. "It's good to see you again, Uzumaki." There was a deep silence within the group of shinobi for a moment until Gaara continued, "I suppose I should start with a thank you, and then I want to know how you've been doing lately. I hear you're working on a new jutsu."

Naruto's mouth hung agape. When had Gaara gotten so chatty, and cheery, and friendly, and…

"…I was thinking that perhaps you could show me around the festival then," Gaara finished. While Naruto was trying to comprehend the enormous changes his mind had made to Gaara, the Kazekage had gone right on with his conversation. "So, would you?"

"Would I what?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Show me around the festival?"

Naruto stared at Gaara for a few more moments, then completely ignoring the question posed by his friend, and with eyes that were beginning to water so profusely that tears were pooling in the corners of his cerulean eyes, Naruto told his friend firmly, "I'm so glad you are alive, Gaara. I don't know what I would have done if you woulda actually died. Don't ever die on me again, you got that, because I won't forgive you if you do."

Gaara just stared again, with complete curiosity dancing in his deep, aqua eyes. "I won't die again," he replied. "Now, will you show me around the festival, or should I interrupt Shikamaru while he's with Temari. I don't think either would be too pleased with that."

Kakashi slapped Naruto on the back and answered for him. "Of course Naruto would be happy to show you around, Kazekage-sama. Wouldn't you, Naruto?"

Naruto still sat in shock, too stunned to do anything else, even return to eating the best ramen he'd ever tasted. "Why don't we all finish eating, then we can all browse the festival together," Iruka told them all with a smile, patting Naruto and urging him to begin eating again. Naruto complied, and Gaara nodded at the suggestion.

Naruto noted that the ramen made his stomach a bit queasy now, because for some reason seeing Gaara again made him nervous. He almost wished that Iruka hadn't volunteered Kakashi and himself to join Gaara and Naruto's adventures around Konoha, because a flood of thoughts and questions jumped into Naruto's head. All of them were either about Gaara or things Naruto wanted to ask Gaara. These were things Naruto would probably never get to say or ask in the real world, so he wanted to make sure he got them all out before he woke up. Naruto knew he'd regret it if he didn't.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Gaara asked, chopsticks gripping a string of noodles as he was more concerned about his friend than over his ramen getting cold.

"I'm fine," Naruto replied, and then smiled weakly back at Gaara. Normally things in this world weren't difficult to say, but Naruto found that with Gaara things were fuzzy. Like it was almost there, but not. There were some certainties, like wondering how it felt to be alone in his own body for the first time in his life (he hoped that Gaara could answer this, despite how this world was supposed to be devoid of things like the Kyuubi or Shukaku), or what the best way to reaching the rank of kage was, but there were some thoughts and questions that just refused to surface.

Gaara seemed convinced about Naruto's well being and slurped some ramen down. Turning back to Naruto once again, Gaara told his friend, "Good ramen, much better than anything we have in Suna."

Naruto's eyes found themselves locked on his ramen as he muddled through conversation with dream-Gaara. "Ichiraku's ramen is the best in all the ninja nations. In all my travels I've never found better ramen." Naruto's eyes were so low and focused on the countertop that he didn't see how the old man and his daughter Ayame seemed to puff out with pride when they were complimented.

Gaara did, and he heartily agreed with Naruto, "This is a fine establishment, you should be proud," he told the owner, who was flabbergasted by the freely given commendation by the Kazekage.

As soon as Gaara finished his first bowl another was set down for him to eat. "Our compliments, Kazekage-sama," Ayame told him with a deep bow.

Naruto was still working on the first bowl, eating it much more slowly than he normally did. Kakashi, Iruka, and Gaara finished second bowls before Naruto had even finished his first, and when asked if Naruto wanted seconds by Iruka, Naruto shook his head, claiming to be full. The normally exuberate teen still couldn't shake the queasy feeling in his gut, and feared that another bowl would only make it worse.

"Well, if we are all finished, let's make our way to the party. I know I'm looking forward to winning someone a prize at the dart booth," Kakashi told the group happily. Naruto noted that here in his dream world it was like Kakashi didn't have a care in the world. He knew somewhere deep down that the real Kakashi was infinitely more jaded, and not the happy creature of Naruto's dreams, but still there was something appealing about the carefree copy-nin.

Iruka was glaring again, "How about I win _you_ something, Kakashi." Iruka apparently didn't like Kakashi appearing dominant over him in their relationship.

Kakashi turned and whispered something in Iruka's ear, causing embarrassment to creep once again onto Iruka's cheeks. As Iruka stood to pay, and the rest of the three men wandered outside. Naruto's eyes kept wandering from Iruka to Kakashi, obviously wondering what the copy-nin had said. Kakashi, never one to shy away from bluntness, leaned down to the confused Naruto, "I promised him that he could top me tonight if he let me win him a teddy bear."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and then chuckled. Something told him that his lazy, silver-haired teacher probably preferred it that way. Iruka was always polite, but Naruto couldn't imagine anyone dominating his childhood teacher, not even Kakashi. Naruto decided to play right along with his mind's impromptu homosexual couple, and asked, "So, who usually gets that position?"

Kakashi looked a little shocked at this question, and his hand embarrassingly flew to the top of his neck and rubbed it as he looked away nervously, "Ah, caught, I suppose. But usually he has to convince me. I can't give in quite that easily, can I?"

Naruto quietly wondered if that was just his mind responding to how he assumed Kakashi and Iruka's relationship would be like. Then again, Naruto was surprisingly perceptive, and his assumptions about how people acted in certain situations and reacted were usually spot on. Naruto had almost forgotten about the last member of their party, because he was so quiet. Gaara was intently watching people wandering the streets, a sense of wonderment found in his eyes as he observed everything.

"Like what you see?"

Gaara turned to Naruto and nodded, "Festivals are always such happy occasions. I've never been able to enjoy them until the last few years, and never like this." Gaara took off his kage hat and tucked it under his arm, his fiery hair a deep red in the receding evening light. "Here, people are less likely to stop being themselves because I'm around. Being Kazekage has its perks, but I like being able to enjoy myself as well."

"Well, then let's all have a good time tonight," Naruto told his friends. "First stop is winning Iruka-sensei a teddy bear, right Kakashi?" Iruka had just rejoined the group, and Kakashi grinned maniacally from under his mask. Iruka smacked the back of his lover's head—playfully this time—and the four of them strolled off to the dart booth.

Naruto stayed a step back from the three of his friends as they walked, watching their smiles and happy conversation. For a moment Naruto pondered at how this might just be the best lucid dream he'd had to date, and it wasn't even over yet.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**_Training a Kazekage  
by thatreevesgirl/Lemon Drops (both me)  
Chapter 5: When We Dream of a Better Tomorrow (the final official chapter)_**

* * *

Kakashi could have had both of his eyes closed and he would have hit dead center of his target, which just happened to be a bright yellow balloon. When you were in a village of ninja, there had to be at least some level of difficulty added to a simple game of darts, otherwise every person that wandered by could win a stuffed animal. The vendor picked up the paper that had been inside the balloon and handed it to Kakashi.

"Small prize," Kakashi grumbled. Even small prizes were pretty rare, but it seemed the copy-nin wasn't too pleased with himself. "I was sure I'd seen grand prize in that balloon."

"What's that?" the booth owner snapped. Ninjutsu was strictly forbidden when playing the carnival games, and Kakashi promptly apologized, lying the whole way through as he told the owner sorry.

"No, no, I saw it in my mind. Just a hunch, good sir." Kakashi tapped his forehead and added a smiling eye-crease to his plea for forgiveness just for good measure. It seemed to convince the overweight, middle-aged man running the dart booth, so Kakashi was able to pick out a very cute bear for Iruka.

When Gaara decided he wanted to play, and the dart man was distracted, Iruka glared at Kakashi. "You really did see it in your mind, you ass, you used your Sharingan."

"Which apparently is fallible when tested against reading things inside balloons that are folded about a hundred times. Who knew? Then again, I didn't look that hard, as soon as I saw winner I shot." Kakashi told Iruka with a smirk. Then he gave the bear in Iruka's hand a gentle squeeze and the chuunin another soft peck on the cheek. Iruka also squeezed the bear when Kakashi kissed him, but differently from the copy-nin. Naruto, who was watching the scene play out in front of him, chuckled as the tiny stuffed animal almost burst at the seams from the thorough strangling it was receiving from Iruka.

Kakashi also saw this and scolded Iruka. "Don't ruin him, or I'll have to win you another. What did that poor thing ever do to you that he deserved such cruel treatment?"

"He was a present from you, that should be reason enough," Iruka snapped back, eyes fuming and meeting Kakashi's lone uncovered eye. Naruto witnessed almost how easily Iruka was able to stare Kakashi down, putting the other man in his place. Finally the jounin just sighed, slouching and pouting unhappily after being reprimanded by his boyfriend.

Naruto turned away from his teachers' spat to see Gaara throwing a dart into a blue balloon, and then shopkeeper giving him a slip of paper that said "no winner" in return. Doling out another bit of money in exchange for a couple more darts, the Kazekage pondered which of the balloons he should aim at this time. Naruto looked at the board, and something told him that the pink balloon in the corner, and the purple balloon near dead center on the board were the best choices. The teen debated telling this to his friend, but then decided against it since it was his dream world, and he was probably right due to that fact. Naruto didn't want to give Gaara any unfair advantages.

"Hey, brat, I've been looking for you," a loud, slightly drunk voice came from behind Naruto. It was more than obvious who it belonged to. Naruto turned and his suspicions were confirmed as he came face to face with the Hokage. Tsunade was about to go on with her little rant, but two sights seemed to catch her attention more so than Naruto. First, there was Iruka and Kakashi who were rather close to one another, nearly cuddling with a teddy bear between them. Then there was the Kazekage, currently playing darts, and popping a green balloon, a disappointed look in his eyes when the balloon apparently wasn't a winner.

"Is that?" Tsunade asked, pointing at Gaara, "And are they?" she continued, this time pointing at Kakashi and Iruka.

"Yes and yes," Naruto said with a cheesy grin. It amused the blond to know that he could even surprise the hell out of Tsunade in his dreams.

There was a quiet lull for a few seconds, until Tsunade found words to describe her feelings, "Well, I guess I don't have to ask you to show the Kazekage around anymore, he found you." The female Hokage grinned, then the smile fell from her face as Kakashi and Iruka caught her attention again, "Get a room, both of you. Hatake, I don't need you molesting my more dedicated staff in the streets of Konoha, understood?"

There was a nervous chuckle that came from Kakashi as his hand retreated from beneath Iruka's shirt. "Yes, Tsunade-sama, but you see, Iruka-sensei is just too tempting, so you should be scolding him for being too sexy."

Rolling her eyes and letting her hand find purchase on one of her throbbing temples, Tsunade could only bite her tongue at the jounin's idiotic words. "Jiraiya's books have rubbed off far too much on you, Hatake. I feel sorry for Iruka since he has to put up with your bad version of romance."

Iruka's face flushed for the umpteenth time that night, but he heartily agreed with the older woman. "You have no idea, Hokage-sama, no idea at all how painful it is to endure at times."

Kakashi feigned hurt when Iruka said this. His single eye opening widely as he dramatically gasped, all the while trying to stifle the laugh that was hidden beneath every word he spoke. "I can't believe you, Iruka, I thought you liked the way I romanced you."

"Shut up," Iruka told Kakashi flatly, "You're not fooling anyone."

"No, I suppose I'm not, am I?" Kakashi replied. The copy-nin returned himself to a quiet slouch, intently taking in the scene of the festival as he scanned the crowd. The overly cheery, but also faker version of himself was gone in an instant. It was obvious how he usually used his acting skills to manipulate what he wanted out of a situation, because most people found Kakashi endearing when he did so. Iruka, however, saw right through his lover's act. Naruto mused at how knowing this meant that he too could see right through Kakashi, because the copy-nin liked to pull stunts like this all the time in the waking world. They didn't involve Iruka, but rather getting favors, or making people pay for his lunch, things that pissed Naruto off. Being able to decipher this aspect of Kakashi made Naruto quite pleased with himself.

There was a lack of conversation momentarily between the Hokage and her three subordinates. Tsunade was apparently too busy to make small-talk, and excused herself from them. The three shinobi waved a polite goodbye at their Hokage until a quiet, "Finally," reminded them all that Gaara was a member of their group for the evening. Turning to see what Gaara was excited about, Naruto noted that the pink balloon he'd suspected had a prize in it was popped, and the vendor was handing Gaara a cute panda plush. Clutching the stuffed animal securely and thanking the dart game owner, Gaara returned to Naruto's side.

"Um, for you," Gaara told his friend, pushing the panda toward Naruto, "To say thank you for all you've done."

Woah, woah, woah…even in Naruto's dreams this freaked him out a little. Gaara was giving him a stuffed animal? Just like Kakashi had Iruka? Wait a minute, that was not the direction Naruto had wanted the night to go in.

The look of skepticism over accepting the present from Gaara was not well hidden on Naruto's face, and Gaara's non-existent brows crinkled into confusion. "Don't you like it?"

Naruto was about to refuse the panda when he noticed the hurt hidden in Gaara's expression. "Well, I…" and then there was a significant pause as Naruto tried to think of a polite way to decline the present from his friend.

Naruto was still thinking when Kakashi wandered over to the blond boy. Very sternly, and with a steady, locked stare, Kakashi told Naruto, "Take the panda. It is always a precious thing to get a gift from a friend."

Naruto's eyes sheepishly ducked down and found a dusty patch of street to focus on, "Yeah, I suppose it is. Sorry 'bout that, Gaara."

Gaara very slowly and carefully urged the panda into one of Naruto's hands, despite how the blond young man wouldn't look him in the eyes as he did so. Feeling the soft, furry fabric of the black and white plush in his fingers, Naruto smiled at the ground, then looked at the gift he'd been bestowed by the Kazekage. It was really cute, and for some reason it even reminded Naruto of Gaara, especially the dark circles around its eyes and the sullen expression on its stuffed mouth.

"Thanks," Naruto murmured as he finally found the courage to return his eyes to Gaara. "He's kinda cute, and I have a good place for him on one of my shelves at home. Maybe I can give him a cup of instant ramen to sit by, then he'd definitely be happy."

"I'm sure he would be," Gaara replied. The Kazekage's attention was once again quickly captured by the festival going on around them. "Maybe we could get some dango too, or some ice cream?" Gaara questioned quietly as a small dango shop caught his eye.

"Sure, whatever you want," Naruto replied. He and Gaara stood and discussed favorite flavors for a moment, until they had decided that ice cream sounded the best choice for a warm summer evening like it was tonight. Turning to Kakashi and Iruka to ask if they wanted some, Naruto noticed that the two of them were a little preoccupied. Kakashi had ducked himself and Iruka into a place between a fence and a tree. Had Naruto not been standing right where he was, he would have never witnessed what was transpiring between his two teachers, but he had an oddly clear view of the two of them. The edge of Kakashi's mask was tugged down, and his rarely uncovered mouth was pressed firmly to Iruka's.

Naruto once again felt that odd apprehension build in the pit of his stomach. What in the hell was his brain trying to tell him? His dreams had never been this weird before. Worse than the unsettling feeling in his gut, was the inability to tear his eyes away from Kakashi and Iruka's kiss, the thing damn near put Naruto into a trance.

Iruka's lips parted and his tongue languidly licked at Kakashi's lower lip. This act was of course reciprocated by the copy-nin as his mouth opened and his tongue also snaked out to meet Iruka's. Painfully slow, the tips of the two, wet muscles coiled around one another, until Kakashi pressed closer to Iruka and the battle between their tongues was taken inside Iruka's mouth. Kakashi groaning appreciatively at the taste of the chuunin. Not only was there the kiss, but also how intertwined their bodies were. Iruka's torso was pressed flush against Kakashi's from shoulder to hip, and the chuunin's leg pinned Kakashi to the tree behind them.

Naruto was sure that Kakashi and Iruka were going to stop at any moment, because even if this was a dream, the two men were in public, and their actions were very inappropriate. Unfortunately, the teen was wrong about that, and Kakashi and Iruka continued, unphased by the fact that they weren't in private. Naruto let out a nervous breath. Why the hell was watching the two of them so damn captivating? He should be freaking out right now, but he wasn't. Instead, Naruto was just intently staring at the public show two shinobi were putting on. Naruto once again watched them kiss. This time Iruka was nipping gently at Kakashi's lower lip, tugging and sucking on it gently with his tongue, lips, and teeth.

Iruka released Kakashi's mouth and whispered something to the silver-haired jounin. Kakashi turned and his uncovered face met Naruto's. There was a cocky smirk splayed on his lips, and while he panted lightly, he managed to tell the blond, "Sorry, Naruto, we have to cut out early. I'm sure you understand." Kakashi's hands formed a couple of seals and the two of them were gone in a puff of smoke. It left Naruto in a complete daze.

"That…was interesting," Gaara told Naruto. Until the Kazekage had spoken, Naruto had completely forgotten that Gaara was standing right next to him, and he had apparently caught the entirety of Iruka and Kakashi's little act right along with Naruto. Gaara shifted his kage robes, and his eyes drooped lowly, focusing at his feet. "Do they always…"

"No, nooooo, never," Naruto replied, shaking his head fervently. He couldn't hide the rampant blush on his cheeks, especially after he realized that he'd been staring at two guys making out with Gaara right beside him. Gaara's face was equally as red and his head was turned away from Naruto. Silence fell between them, and Naruto joined Gaara on the kage's quest to rediscover the magic that was his own feet. It just seemed like the safest place to look, the spot that Naruto's own sandals occupied on the dirt street. It was certainly safer than trying to look at Gaara right now.

"So…ice cream then?" Naruto asked quietly. "I think I need something cool right now, because it seems really hot outside tonight." The blond tugged on his jacket's collar, because it felt stifling to him at this point. Naruto started to bring his head and eyes back up to Gaara's face, slowly though, he was still embarrassed. "I think the best ice cream is this little spot up on…"

Naruto never got to finish, because just as his eyes met Gaara's, he realized that his friend was mere inches from him, and a second later Gaara was kissing Naruto. It was soft and gentle; there was no hungry probing tongue, or heated desire. It was just a very warm, sensual, and sweet first kiss.

When Gaara pulled away he murmured a quiet, "Sorry, I...I just wanted…" and then his voice trailed off without further explanation. Naruto was still in shock, looking at Gaara with great confusion, when the kazekage's face started to fade. This wasn't unusual, it was typically how Naruto's dreams ended, with his Utopia gently fading away.

Tonight wasn't a night he was ready to let go of his dreams though. Gaara's face slipped further and further away, and suddenly Naruto was grasping for his friend, shouting an urgent, "Wait, wait! I have things I want to ask you! I have to know…" but then the whole world was dark and Naruto was alone; groggy, tired, and alone. He blinked a few times, recognizing the clear, starry sky of Konoha before grumbling an angry and very confused, "Dammit," to nothing and no one in particular.

Naruto wasn't prepared for the response his little curse received, because as the blond teen shifted in his bed roll to sit up he was greeted by the sight of the real Sabaku no Gaara, who had a curious look on his face as he asked, "Dammit?"

Naruto couldn't reply at all, because all he could think about was the very nice kiss he and dream-Gaara had just shared. Turning a shade of red that was nearly brighter than Gaara's hair, Naruto sputtered for a moment before he completely turned away from Gaara. He began looking for Kakashi or Yamato, even wondering if this was another dream.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Gaara asked when Naruto tried to ignore his presence. Sneaking around, creeping on his knees until he could see Naruto's face again, Gaara stared at his very frightened looking friend. "I have bad dreams too from time to time. They aren't pleasant."

"N…not a b…bad dream," Naruto forced out, his eyes meeting Gaara's. But at the same time, he couldn't admit to Gaara what he'd really dreamt. The Kazekage would probably crush him in his sand coffin if he ever found out that Naruto had dreamed such a ridiculous thing like the two of them kissing. Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat, and his hands balled into the fabric of his pants in an attempt to get himself to calm down and stop shaking.

"Dammit," Naruto repeated in the same frustrated fashion he had said the curse before. Watching Kakashi and Iruka in his dreams had apparently affected him more than he thought, and then the kiss from Gaara... "Dammit," Naruto echoed again.

As tense as Naruto was at this point, he stiffened even more when Gaara laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Though this was Naruto's friend merely trying to be comforting, a new and kind gesture from Gaara, in the end it only made things worse. Naruto recoiled from the touch and Gaara's hand lost its slight grip on his friend's shoulder.

"Jus' give me a minute or two," Naruto murmured, "I'm a little…disorientated."

Gaara nodded his head sagely. Still assuming that Naruto's dream had been negative in nature and that Naruto was avoiding talking about it to keep up the appearances that he was a strong, capable shinobi. Gaara allowed his friend some room and silence. This was very difficult to do for the Kazekage, because he had so much that he wanted to say to Naruto. Gaara was so nervous that he could barely breathe properly, and having Naruto jumpy and anxious wasn't helping at all.

As Naruto calmed down, he realized that he could sense Gaara's chakra. His friend's energy was for the most part calm, smooth, and running throughout the Kazekage's body like a gentle river. It was nothing like the swell of power and chaos Gaara's chakra used to be when the Shukaku inhabited him. Naruto even mused how familiar this Gaara seemed to him, but honestly he'd never witnessed his friend in this state. Even the days following Gaara's resurrection his chakra was messy and garbled, and there was still a certain apprehension present in him. Now, there were depths of calm radiating from the kage that Naruto had never experienced before, except in one place.

The kiss flashed in Naruto's mind again, the happy smile of Gaara when he won the plush panda, the serene nature as he conversed and ate ramen with Naruto. "How long have you been here?" Naruto asked quietly. The answer to this question would undoubtedly either prove or disprove the working theory of Naruto, the reason why Gaara was the way he was in Naruto's dream.

Gaara's face ducked down, just like it had in Naruto's dream, and it was obvious that there was a slight embarrassed tinge on Gaara's face as he answered honestly. "Since the moment you started trying to cut the waterfall yesterday. Kakashi invited me to join your camp, and I think we've been asleep for several hours."

This confirmed Naruto's theory, the Gaara in his dreams—the one who was infinitely different from the young man who he'd met a few years ago, because Gaara no longer thirsted for death, blood, and revenge—was a representation of the real Gaara. The kindness of his friend was really there, the lack of bloodlust was reality, the steady pulse of calm chakra was the essence of who Gaara had become. Naruto had sensed Gaara, felt his chakra and incorporated it into his little Konohan Utopia.

Naruto noticed the tired look on Gaara's face as he contemplated the changes in his friend. Judging by the position of the stars, it was almost three in the morning. "Maybe we should get some more sleep then. It's still dark out," Naruto told Gaara with a forced laugh, but it came out weak and unconvincing.

"Maybe…but…"

Gaara's words were very quiet, and there was an undeniable quirk of pain in his face. Naruto momentarily forgot all about his strange dream, the kiss, and the fear of being crushed to death by Gaara's sand coffin. "Gaara, what's wrong?" was the very serious question presented by Naruto. The blond teen's voice was low and concerned, and something deep inside made him want to hug the kage, to protect him in the way he was unable to when Gaara had died.

Part of Naruto very nearly did draw Gaara into his arms, ready to comfort the person who had gone though so much pain in his lifetime. It wasn't about a kiss, or a dream; Naruto wanted to protect someone whom he cared for, to save Gaara from experiencing any more pain. The only thing that stopped Naruto from doing this was Gaara leaning in toward Naruto, lips finding an unusually close spot to the Konohan's ear.

With a warm, wet puff of breath tickling Naruto's sensitive skin on his neck, Gaara whispered words which made Naruto's heart ache. "I want you to know, Naruto, you are so very precious to me. Thank you for everything you've done."

The kazekage's lips started to pull away from Naruto, but in a quick, impromptu gesture, they were laid chastely on Naruto's cheek. The light kiss dispelled any confusion that might have been misconstrued by Gaara's words. That kiss confirmed that what Gaara had said was a confession; a real, heartfelt confession from Gaara to Naruto.

Gaara pulled away completely now, standing and leaving a very shocked Naruto still sitting on his bedroll. Gaara feared in his heart that Naruto's reaction would be rejection, and just because that dismissal was coming much slower than he'd anticipated, didn't mean that Naruto wouldn't deny him. There was a sudden panic as Gaara realized what he had just done. He'd confessed to Naruto and even kissed him, albeit a very innocent kiss, is _was_ a kiss nonetheless.

The Kazekage's heart seemed to collapse in on itself, because he was sure that he'd just ruined every bit of friendship that he'd ever built with Naruto. What had he done? How could he be so stupid? Worse still was the fact that the pain in his heart was so overwhelming that tears began to well up in Gaara's eyes. Gaara didn't cry, hadn't cried since he was five when he realized then he wasn't loved. Why was that feeling so eerily familiar now? Gaara began to walk away from the camp, leaving Naruto be, embarrassed with how he'd made a complete ass of himself.

Gaara tried to run away, tried but failed. A warm hand was firmly, but gently holding him in place, gripping Gaara's wrist and preventing him from fleeing. Gaara almost expected to see Kakashi standing there, forcing him to stay so that he could keep the kage safe. However, when Gaara finally looked up at the person stopping him through blurry eyes, it wasn't Kakashi. Naruto was standing next to him, a look of calm resolution on his face as he wiped the trails of tears from Gaara's cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

For a moment, Sabaku no Gaara could do nothing but stare at his friend, the person who was more precious to him than any other person in the world. He wanted Naruto so badly that he physically ached. Gaara wanted to hold him, touch him, kiss him, and more than anything he wanted to find solace in the only person who understood who he was. Gaara, however, was strangely frozen, not wanting to make the situation worse by making further advances toward Naruto.

"You like me then? You like me like that?" Naruto questioned, his eyes still steadily gazing at Gaara, but with a softer expression now.

"Yes," Gaara whispered.

"And you don't care that I'm a guy?"

"No," was the quiet answer of the Kazekage.

"Then you won't mind if I kiss you now, will you?"

Gaara's eyes went wide. He couldn't hide the shock on his face as Naruto closed the distance between their lips. The hand which had been around Gaara's wrist released it, and then snaked around the redhead's waist, pulling his chest against Naruto's. Then lips were on Gaara's lips, and there was nothing in the entire world that felt better than kissing someone who was so precious to you, someone you loved. A thousand feelings and sensations were elicited in the slightly emotionally wrecked teen by the kiss, and they flooded Gaara all at once. It was almost too much for him to take.

Then the lips were gone, but the kiss was promptly followed by Naruto pulling Gaara into a tight embrace. Naruto snuggled his head into the space between Gaara's shoulder and neck, whispering sweet words, mostly about how precious Gaara was to him as well. There are some instances where a scarred heart can never love again after being wounded as badly as Gaara's heart had, so the kazekage was infinitely grateful when he realized that he could love, and did love; even more grateful when he realized that Naruto loved him back.

Kakashi sat up in his perch, Naruto and Gaara still embracing in the darkness of twilight. "Ah, Iruka lost that bet, that's for sure," he said with a smile brimming under his mask. "Tomorrow my Iruka-sensei is going to pay that debt in full, finally, with no complaints." With that the copy-nin pulled out his favorite book and began looking for the perfect scene for poor Iruka to role-play with him in the bedroom. Kakashi's sense of romance was as cheesy as Naruto had dreamed, but then again, it just proved how perceptive Naruto truly was.

* * *

**_EPILOGUE _**

* * *

Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi, and Iruka were seated at Kakashi's favorite local BBQ restaurant. The group was celebrating a couple very important things. First, there was a slightly overdue three year anniversary that Naruto was celebrating with Gaara; and secondly, there was a certain brooding young man seated a couple booths over, a somewhat disinterested look on his face as he watched his meat cooking. Sakura chatted happily in Sasuke's ear, holding his hand in hers as she gleefully congratulated him for making it through his two year-long probation after returning to Konoha. Of course, Sasuke hadn't been alone, he'd brought a couple of odd friends back with him, two of whom were arguing loudly in another booth.

"Those two never quit, do they?" Naruto asked, referring to the snarky quarrel going on between Suigetsu and Karin.

Kakashi leaned forward, and with a knowing grin hidden under his mask said bluntly, "She's just mad that Sasuke choose Sakura, and even more furious at the sexual tension between her and our little sharp-toothed weirdo back there."

Iruka glared at the copy-nin. "Kakashi that just isn't nice."

Gaara, however, sided with Kakashi. "Karin keeps denying it, but it's definitely there. She likes him, and he is quite strange."

Gaara's comment was met by a slight smirk from Naruto. "I suppose you'd know strange when you saw it, because you're rather odd yourself, aren't ya?"

Naruto liked poking fun at Gaara, it amused him whenever the kage's brows twitched, or his lips curled into a snarl (or if he was lucky, an adorable pout, but that was rare). Gaara's reactions were as predictable as always, his eyes narrowing into a glare as one of his eyes twitched angrily.

"That's cute," Naruto added, and laid a small peck at the end of Gaara's nose. "It's almost as cute as when you thought you could train yourself to be stronger in less than a day."

Gaara had told Naruto long ago how he'd desired to become stronger when he'd seen Naruto accomplishing great feats with his jutsu. Gaara even admitted to the blond how he'd attempted to do this all before speaking with Naruto, in order to not seem weak. Gaara hadn't, however, planned on his significant other using the information he shared against him, as a tactic to mercilessly tease his boyfriend.

Kakashi's arm slinked around Iruka's shoulders, smiling at his former student, "Ah, it never ceases to amaze me what a great student you turned out to be, especially as you've gotten older, Naruto." Kakashi turned his conversation toward Iruka. "He's almost at good at teasing as I am, isn't he, Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi was met swiftly with a very cold and icy glare. Iruka didn't say a word, but his point was made very clearly through his deafening, angry silence. Kakashi sighed dejectedly, "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, aren't I?"

"Probably," Iruka gritted out, anger still radiating from him.

Naruto smiled at his two former teachers, and then at Gaara. Glancing over at Sasuke Naruto witness his friend trying very hard to fight a smile that was attempting to creep onto his lips, the result of a joke Sakura told. Naruto's smile widened as he saw just how much happiness there was for the people he loved. Life for them definitely wasn't as perfect as Naruto's dreams. Gaara still wasn't as strong as he wanted to be, no matter how hard the Kazekage trained. Not to mention that there were real emotional scars that each and every one of them had on their hearts, but it was amazing to see how resilient the citizens of Konoha, Suna, and even a couple of rogue-nin were.

"Hey," Sakura called from her booth, "Is our Hokage-sama going to give a speech, or are we going to just start eating?"

"I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it," Naruto sighed, shuffling out of his booth and grinning at all the shinobi present. Dressed in kage robes (which Naruto wasn't too thrilled with, he knew he was going to probably stain the damn thing) Naruto began his speech. He talked about the things they had lost, and the things that his village had gained. Naruto made it a point to look directly at Gaara when he talked about the things that were precious to him, and then followed that by thanking Sasuke for finally pulling his head out of his ass and coming home, even if he still refused to wear standard issue jounin clothing.

Naruto finished his speech by sending well wishes out to each and every one of his friends, saying that he hoped that they would find even a fraction of the happiness that he had in the last few years. Naruto made sure to keep the speech relatively short, because hungry ninja were dangerous ninja, and so he ended the speech by raising his glass in a toast to all his friends, past and present, and the dreams that they all shared. Glasses clinked throughout the establishment, and then conversation and eating resumed.

No, this wasn't Naruto's Utopia, but it was pretty damn perfect.

* * *

**_END OF STORY_**

* * *


End file.
